Strawberry Dawson
|mark location = Abdomen |occupation = |team = (unofficially) |relatives = Roku Dawson (cousin, incapacitated) Om Dawson (cousin) |base of operations = Guild |status = Active |magic = |image gallery = yes |partner = Lisa}} Strawberry Dawson, teasingly called Ichigo is a Mage of the guild, where she is known for her personalized variation of . She is considered a member of . She acts as an antagonist of sorts in the Galuna Island Arc. Appearance Strawberry resembles Sherry Blendy, with her long dark red hair and pink, sometimes gold, eyes. She mimicks Sherry's pig-tails, though styling them closer to her face. She is noted at several points to have longer eyelashes than Sherry and even longer hair. AShe has a fringe across her forehead with one strand hanging down the left side of her face. Strawberry is commonly seen wearing a dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it, thigh-high black boots, a white hat between her pig-tails and a set of white cotton armwarmers. She is amongst the only characters who haven't noticably changed in the timeskip. Personality Strawberry is an cocky, irritable, but still friendly female. She is highly confident in her abilities and can easily be upset by insulting her abilities or confidence. She carries herself pridefully, and Sherry has noted several times that she has an air of dignity about her, representing the "soul" of Lamia Scale: fierce, friendly, but poised. She is highly protective over her guild and its members and will quickly become infuriated at the harm or insulting of its members, rank within Fiore, or even the Guild Master, Ooba Babasaama. She is especially protective over Toby Horhorta and Yuka Suzuki, both of which are believed to be her best friends. This is strongly indicated when she became furious after Natsu Dragneel defeated Yuka and viciously attacked him, even using her strongest attack in an attempt to kill him. History Strawberry was orphaned after her parents were killed in a fire and she was left alone on the streets to survive. With no aunts or relatives to take her in, she took to being a thief and eventually became known as The Red Thief as she was easily able to rob people and even force them to give her money when she used her Doll Play magic. She was often lonely and watched other children play with their parents and wondered why she couldn't have any. Around the time she was seven, she met a young man who later became her crush. He was the son of a baker and gave her food to help her survive. Since he made her feel special and comfortable, she showed him her magic and even kept him under the use of her magic to make him like her. However, after realizing what she was doing was wrong, she released him. He called her a freak and left the town she resided in. She was later found by Lamia Scale guild master, Ooba Babasaama who took Strawberry in, presumably out of kindness. After showing her abilities, she was made a member and began training underneath Sherry Blendy in order to better use her skills. Synopsis Equipment Magic & Abilities Magic Doll Play Magic: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Lamia Scale